


Clouds in spring

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Annoying Edward, Cute, Dinner, First Dates, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Edward, bold Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: What does the first date of Oswald and Edward look like?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Clouds in spring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a French human who want to translate my fanfic into English.

They had a date at 8pm at a small Italian restaurant in town. Oswald had reserved a table for their name, but he had not yet arrived, so Edward waited patiently. He looked at the beautifully decorated room and for a moment he felt like he was in Rome. The walls were covered with ancient frescoes and friezes reminiscent of temples. He had not wanted to do too much for their first date but he regretted when he saw Oswald get out of his limousine in the distance. It quickly restarted and he entered the restaurant. Edward had the joy of admiring him in his elegant black suit and purple jacket, leaning on his umbrella as a cane. As for him, he had simply put on a shirt, a green sweater and chino pants. His hair was properly pinned but some rebellious locks curled on his forehead. He put his glasses back on his nose and waved with a smile.  
A few days before, they had had a discussion about their friendship. Edward didn’t know what he really wanted but they both agreed to this date. He wanted answers and hoped to have them tonight. He wondered what "conspirator" meant, what "best friend" meant. He was very talkative in nature but he had difficulty finding his words and starting the conversation. This date situation made him nervous and he had been like this all week. Oswald sat in front of him, a round table between them and he stared at him. The waiter arrived and saved him. He chose a dish a little at random while Oswald knew exactly what he wanted. He seemed accustomed to this restaurant because of how the owner had greeted him warmly and he brought them wine.

"Did you have a good day?" Edward started.  
"Not really, I have some administrative problems, but let’s not talk about work" He said with a toast.

_First mistake for Edward._

"Hmm yes you're right..." He replied by clearing his throat. "What about the work of others? Did you know that bees have a queen and workers?"  
"I know, but are you okay? You look stressed" Oswald said.  
"Yes, excuse me."  
"It’s all right, it’s just a dinner" He reassured him. "Tell me more about these bees" He teased him.  
"I don’t want to bore you with this, lock yourself in the library every day and you’ll know as much."  
"I prefer that you impress me every day by telling me your discoveries" Oswald said.  
"You will soon be disillusioned when I have given you my presentation on mycology" He laughed.  
"Spare me that, give me a talk about you. It will be much more interesting and... stimulating."

Nygma blushed slightly and even more when he gave her a discreet wink before the waiter brought their plates. They began to eat slowly while enjoying their meal. Although they both ate properly, Edward pointed out at once how distinguished Oswald was. His gestures were motivated by a royal lightness and he had the habit of lifting a finger when he drank. In fact, it wasn’t just a dinner, it was a candlelight dinner. Edward did not know how to behave, he kept raising his eyes to him, and as soon as he met his gaze, he plunged his nose into his plate. He didn’t understand why he was so embarrassed, why he found him so charming. He wanted to observe it, to get lost in his eyes but at the same time he was afraid to get stuck.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Oswald asked.  
"About what?"  
"The town hall" He clarified.  
"Oh... I’m not sure I’m up to it. It’s a lot of responsibility all at once" Edward replied.  
"Do not be afraid, I will not throw you into this world like this. I am sure that you will do wonderfully. Think of it as your job at the GCPD, instead of searching crime scenes, it will be in files" He explained. "I’d be really happy if you’d join me at City Hall, Ed."  
"If it makes you so happy, I will."  
"Thank you, my friend! You will see, it will be a new era for Gotham. Cobblepot and Nygma together to run the city!" Oswald affirmed, full of spirit.

Suddenly, Edward knocked the bottom of his glass on the table and confused himself as an apology to Oswald and the waiter. The latter quickly cleaned the wine stain even though he insisted on doing it in his place. _Second mistake for Edward._ His clumsiness would kill him.

Oswald glanced on his dish and kept peering at it. 

"Can I taste it?" He asked him all of a sudden.  
"Of course. Wait" He added, seeing him reaching towards his plate.

Edward brought his own fork to Oswald’s mouth and embarrassed, he opened it and let it feed him so. Edward’s heart jumped and he found him very tender at that moment.

"It’s delicious" He said, tapping the corners of his lips with his handtowel. "I’m not very good at cooking, but I know a good dish."  
"I can give you a taste of my cooking, if you want. You don’t have to."  
"It would be with great pleasure, Edward" He replied in a sweet voice.

He hardly swallowed his saliva. He felt that Oswald was trying to seduce him and it worked. His hands were sweaty, he blushed, stuttered, spoke fast. A shiver ran through his spine as he pierced him with his discerning gaze, and he struggled to maintain this visual contact. Edward moved one of his legs very quickly as if it were a jackhammer.

"Relax" Oswald whispered, biting his lips.

This had the opposite effect and he kept an exclamation of surprise when he felt under the table that Oswald was making him foot. He gently pulled up the bottom of his trousers with the tip of his shoe while smiling at him, and that smile was nothing innocent, it was full of malice. He even seemed amused to see him like that.

"A problem, Mr Nygma?" He questioned him.  
"None, Mr. Mayor" He said, finishing his plate.  
"Are you sure?" He insisted, repeating his caresses under the table.  
"Oswald.... I don’t know what you’re trying to do, and I’m having a hard time understanding what’s happening to me."  
"You think too much, my dear. And you still haven’t stopped me" He said, continuing to gently rub his ankle against Edward’s.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked, leaning towards him.

But in front of Oswald’s silence, he quickly added:

"Have you lost your tongue?"  
"I like you, Edward Nygma" He declared. "Your company is very pleasant."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don’t know, in your opinion? You’re the smartest" Oswald teased him.  
"You are asking me a riddle... Besides, if the cat's got what I need, I may be empty when I arrive. What am I?"  
"What? I’ve already told you that I hate riddles!" He replied.  
"You have all evening to think about it" Edward said with amusement.

They took for dessert a tiramisu and Oswald made his greedy by finishing Edward's. He titillated him by playing with the cream a little, licked his spoon completely while staring at him. He pretended not to be aware of his attitude, which troubled Edward even more, and he could not concentrate on anything but his lips. He licked his own a little too slowly, imagining his tongue on that of Oswald, and he wondered what taste it could have.  
Oswald did not recognize himself but recently he had decided to fight for his heart, for love. He thought he wasn’t meant to feel that way, but all his life, he was immersed in it thanks to his parents. By Edward’s side, he felt the same warmth and comfort, and desire he had never experienced before. He did not know if he seduced him, if his gestures were subtle enough and at the same time charmers but secretly hoped to get even closer to him. He had never had a lover before and he was already delighted to have this platonic relationship with Edward. They had never spoken of love, but sometimes a look is better than a thousand words.  
Every time Edward had defended him, protected him, saved him, and every time he had reassured him, made him laugh, and ended up in his arms, Oswald had not imagined all this alone and he knew that Edward was aware of their current relationship. But as always, he did not talk about it and as soon as the opportunity presented itself, he gave him a riddle. Oswald was fed up with it. He wanted to clear the air once and for all, even if it meant losing everything. They had nevertheless spent a full night chatting and Ed had kissed him on the cheek and on the forehead! He had not dreamed of that! He was sure of it, and if he didn’t take the first step, their relationship would never evolve.

He suspected that Edward was afraid to move forward and face a new side of himself, but he was there to support him, to encourage him. He wanted to be there for him just as he could always count on Edward. He had not dreamed of his words and his statements, only there he was, leaving each time an enigmatic trace. Everything had to change tonight, this dinner was already a big step for them. Oswald paid the bill for both of them and suggested that Edward take a walk. The streets of Gotham were very fresh at night but Oswald enjoyed it very much despite the chills he had. Edward delicately laid his long coat on the mayor’s shoulders and they walked silently for a few more minutes. The sky was very cloudy for a spring evening and it began to rain finely. So Edward took the Penguin’s umbrella and held it over them. Then he ran his other arm behind Oswald’s back and hugged him warmly by the waist while continuing their slow walk.

"An envelope!" The mayor exclaimed. "This is the answer to your riddle."  
"Bravo, Oswald, you have won" He laughed.  
"Will I have a reward?" He ironized.

Edward paused for a moment and put his hand on his cheek. He caressed it tenderly and approached his face. Oswald’s heart suddenly went wild, he closed his eyes, ready to welcome what he had always wanted. That, he had dreamed and his dream would come true. Edward gently laid his lips on Oswald's, it was almost imperceptible so Oswald pressed it a little more. In responding to this first kiss, Edward trusted himself and ran his hand through his hair. Oswald clung to him, his hands on his pelvis. 

"I hope you like your reward" Edward whispered.  
"I love it very much... but what does that mean for us? " He asked.  
"Riddle me this" He replied with a big smile.  
"Well, you kissed me... Does that mean you love me?"  
"You are getting better with my riddles" He simply said. "What about you? I think I have understood all your signs. Is that love or just desire?"  
"Both. I love you, Ed. I can’t pretend anymore, we’re so close. I’ve never had such a friendship" Oswald confessed.  
"Is it wise to speak of friendship again? It seems to me that our relationship is much deeper than that."  
"You're right, so are you willing to talk about love?" He asked.  
"That’s exactly what I think it is" Edward admitted. "And I think I love you too."

Oswald controlled himself as much as he could but exploded inside. They returned to the restaurant and Edward drove him back to the manor. They remained silent during the short journey but Nygma put his hand on Oswald’s thigh. He brushed and caressed it, aware that he was now less afraid to advance on that bright path that was dark before. 

On the doorstep, they exchanged a new kiss, still a little shy but they both smiled. They felt like teenagers discovering love and their empty heart filled with happiness. Edward’s lips made him crazy, he always felt a heat spike in his lower back and a wave of emotions in his chest.

"Go home well, Ed" He said. "I had a great evening with you, thank you."  
"It is I who thank you. You have opened my eyes and without you I will still be lost."  
"I’ll see you Monday at the town hall then?" He asked.  
"Certainly, Mr. Mayor. Your assistant will always be there for you. Have a good night, Oswald" He whispered, giving him a sensual hand-kissing.

Edward returned to his car, happy that this dinner finally went well. He did not expect this, but he liked this kind of surprise. His thoughts were flying high, but for once they were pleasant. Here he was falling in love, madly in love and he even sang on his way home, head and heart finally ready to found a life together.


End file.
